The present invention relates to generating a composite source information report (i.e., a report including elements of a composite object (i.e., an object composed of one or more elements) and source information (e.g., creators, owners, importers, origins, access rights) of the elements). More particularly, the present invention is related to tracking source information of a composite object while developing the composite object.
One of major costs in a creation of a composite object (i.e., an object composed of one or more elements which are software, hardware or a combination of them) like software applications, automobiles, television shows or movies products is a tracking of source information (e.g., creators, importers, owners, etc.) of the elements in the composite object. With current existing technology, it takes a long time to determine, find out and trace source information of every element in a composite object.
A commonly owned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/780,583) (hereinafter “Ariadne”), which is incorporated by reference, discusses a system and method for monitoring source information of each and every element in a composite object. In addition, Ariadne can provide the source information of all the elements in a composite object upon requesting (e.g., SQL query).
However, Ariadne and existing solutions do not provide any mechanism allowing a user to subscribe to receive an update in source information of an element in a composite object. Thus, when using Ariadne or existing solutions, a user has to make requests (or SQL queries) periodically in order to check whether there is an update in an element in a composite object or whether there is an update on source information of an element in a composite object.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for dynamically providing a composite source information report whenever source information of an element in a composite object is updated.